Frag you Ratchet!
by Sirius Pax
Summary: so basically, Ratchet accidently leads everyone into a confusing pile of Cyberdog scrap. Ends up that they meet a girl who's too young to have a son, but all will be explained. but wait, is there love? slagging right! Ratchet/OC. please comment! Rated T to be safe.


Frag you Ratchet!

Ratchet sat on his wheels, just sitting around. He had no idea that he had been transported to another dimension and that the Autobots were freaking out right now. All of a sudden, 2 girls came up. "Oh, come on! Ratchet is definitely better!" one girl, the taller, stated with a country accent. "No way, Bumblebee is!" the smaller reasoned.

The first girl let out a huff and said as she stopped, "Yeah right. It's just because he's hyper and wouldn't chuck wrenches at you." The smaller growled. "Don't even come near me." the first growled. The smaller walked to her.

The taller got in fighting position. She suddenly brought something out and it glinted in the light as it zoomed to the smaller girl and hit her in the head. "That's why Ratchet's my favorite Autobot. You never know what you could learn." The taller stated as she picked up the wrench.

The taller girl laughed at the smaller and the smaller growled. The taller then saw Ratchet. She gasped and smiled widely and rushed over. Ratchet gulped and froze as 2 hands went down him. "Oh my Primus. It's Ratchet!" she squealed in delight. Ratchet had to say, the soft touches were quite relaxing and he sank on his wheels.

"Mindy, it couldn't be. First, there is no slash monkey. Second, there isn't a Jasper, Nevada. Third, Cybertronians don't exist." "Pansy, no slagging person would get an ambulance and put the Autobot insignia on it unless they were completely a fangirl for him like me. But I'm telling you this is him." Mindy stated.

"I bet he went through a bridge that transported him from his dimension to this one!" Mindy stated as she turned to Pansy. "You've lost it." "Correction Pansy, I lost it when I first saw Ratchet in the movie. Way different from Transformers Prime Ratchet, but still Ratchet." Mindy corrected.

"You're insanely stupid." Pansy stated. Mindy flipped her off and put her head on Ratchet's hood as she ran her hand in circles on his front wheel rim. "I happen to have straight A's and know a lot about Cybertronians, Pansy." Mindy replied to Pansy calmly.

Her head shot up when a bridge opened and Ratchet stared in humiliation. The 'bots came out and stopped when they saw the humans. "Ha! Suck it Pansy! I told you Cybertronians were real!" Mindy said and bounced around Pansy who was not in a good mood at the time.

Mindy bounced back to Ratchet and said, "Told you!" Pansy growled and brought her fist down on Optimus' hood. Mindy's jaw dropped. She brought it up and Mindy started to shake in anger. Mindy ran forward, not caring about her asthma. Pansy screamed and ran away. Mindy's longer strides gave her the advantage and she grabbed Pansy and pulled her around.

Mindy glared hard into her eyes and growled, "Never. Do that. Again." Pansy nodded and Mindy scampered over to Optimus and ran her hand down the dent Pansy had caused. Optimus let the human touch him, she seemed to be examining the dent.

"Ah, easy fix." She said and walked to his front. She pulled at him and growled as she pulled harder. Optimus sat there. "Optimus." Mindy grunted and pulled harder. Her grip fell out and she gasped as she fell back. She groaned and growled up at Optimus. She went around back and pushed on him, trying to get him forward.

"That's it." She growled and took out her pocket knife. She unlocked his door and climbed in. "Sorry Optimus." She stated and hotwired him. Optimus didn't know what to do, he couldn't drive himself anymore. Mindy drove him forward and said, "If you would've budged you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Pansy laughed insanely as she hopped in. "You just hi-jacked a semi." "Correction, I hotwired Optimus." Mindy mused and smiled. "See? The Autobot insignia." She stated and motioned to the insignia on the wheel.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat. "Wait, didn't you say you didn't have a driver's license?" Pansy asked and Mindy pulled out a card. "Permit." She stated as she smiled. She put the card up and carefully drove Optimus forward. The team followed, worried. "Ratchet, if you hadn't had gone through the bridge Optimus wouldn't be in this mess!" Arcee hissed, Jack perched on top of her.

"How was I supposed to know I was going into another dimension?" Ratchet growled. "Good point." Arcee muttered. "I say as soon as she fixes Optimus we get out of here." Bulkhead said, "She's freaky." "You're good at stating the obvious Bulkhead, anything else you'd like to say?" Arcee shot.

On the other hand, Mindy was hearing the whole thing. "I would like it if your team mates did not argue. They've done it enough when you were Orion Pax as it was." She mused and Optimus flashed his lights and said over the comm.,

/ Enough! /

The team silenced and Mindy smiled. She pulled into a clean shop and Pansy mphed as she landed on her bottom from being kicked out of Optimus. "That's payback since Optimus can't hurt humans." Mindy mused as she jumped out.

Pansy grumbled as she got up and Mindy started to correct the wiring in Optimus' wire space. After that Optimus tried to speed off, but found that there were logs in front and behind his wheels, insuring he was staying put.

Pansy put logs in front and behind the back tires of the others as she was told to. When Pansy saw Bumblebee she said, "Alright Mindy, I believe your theory." "Only because you like Bumblebee and he's in front of you." Mindy teased from beside Optimus as she fixed the dent.

"It's like you read my mind." Pansy muttered. Mindy motioned her over and Pansy smiled and nodded. 'Bee whirled in surprise as he felt a brush gently washing the dirt and grime off of him. He sank on his wheels and whirled softly.

Mindy stole a glance and snickered. She patted Optimus' hood when the dent was fixed. 'Bee was having the time of his life. He sank lower and lower until his rim was almost touching the ground. "Hey Pansy, I think he likes you." Mindy teased.

"Shut up." Pansy replied as she dumped a pail of mid temperature water onto 'Bee. It washed all the soap off and Mindy pointed to Bulkhead. Mindy started on Optimus who let her pamper him. The rush of water down his hood actually soothed his stress. Mindy finished with the soap and dumped some more water on him, washing the soap away to reveal a dazzling Optimus.

"Tell me why we don't use the hose." Pansy stated. "It would be rough on their armor." "You think about Cybertronians too much." Pansy replied. "Haters gonna hate." "Well you're a no good idiot." Pansy replied. Mindy looked at her and said, "What you say what you are." Pansy growled and Mindy scowled at her and said, "Don't even hit them."

Pansy took her hand away from above Bulkhead's hood and Mindy nodded. Ratchet was already half sank on his wheels as Mindy moved to him. "Pansy, when you're finished with Bulkhead give Arcee a good clean…" Mindy stopped and glared at Jack.

Mindy started on Ratchet who sank lower and lower, Mindy was using her hands on him. Ratchet's motor hummed softly as she continued and he mentally sighed as the water rushed over him. He ignored the links he received from the team and shut his comm. off.

Ratchet didn't realize the volume of his motor was increasing until it drowned out all other sounds. Mindy tapped his hood and said, "Calm down Ratchet." Ratchet barely heard her and his motor immediately silenced.

Ratchet was now completely embarrassed. Mindy smiled to herself as she dumped the warm water over his frame. Ratchet's rims hit the floor and he just sat there. Mindy led Pansy off when she was done and Jack, Miko, and Raf quickly got out/off their guardians and got ready to undo the wood.

The garage doors closed and they froze. "Yeah, don't even think about it." Mindy said as she leaned against the wall, tossing a wrench casually. "Trust me, her aim is over the charts." Pansy stated as she rubbed her sore head.

"You certainly know that from experience." Mindy stated as she looked at Pansy. "Don't remind me." Pansy muttered. Pansy smiled and said, "At least I'm not the one who has pet spiders and snakes." Mindy growled down at her and said, "Do not insult my pets."

"This is getting personal." Jack muttered as he stood paralyzed in his spot. Raf and Miko were the same. "And I can sick my spiders and snakes on you." Mindy growled and Pansy gulped. A boa constrictor slithered up and Miko whimpered. It wrapped around Mindy's leg and coiled up to her shoulders. Mindy smiled and turned back to the 'bots.

"I do say that you are welcome here." she stated and everyone was now confused. Girls and boys of all ages walked up. "We are a secret society, just like the secret war of Autobots and Decepticons." Mindy stated and Pansy spoke up. "We believe in aliens, and Mindy here has the top notch technology that she uses to look out to space."

"Like a satellite and telescope?" Rafael questioned. "More than one; I have secret stations set up all around the world, used by all my friends. Just in the U.S. there is 17 outposts." Mindy stated matter of factly as the boa slithered down her arm.

"Ha, yeah, we all decided to help because we all believe in Cybertronians, just maybe they're out there." "Which ones, movie or Prime?" Mindy questioned and the girl stated, "Both." Mindy face palmed and said, "Transformers Prime is right in front of you, Saly." "Hit me with a wrench." "With pleasure." Mindy through a wrench at Saly and she was knocked out.

Mindy smiled and snickered. Saly woke up soon enough and rubbed her head, and by soon enough it means 30 seconds later. Saly sat up and glared at Mindy. "I didn't mean literally." "I take everything seriously." "I should've remembered." Saly muttered.

Mindy turned back to the team and said, "Most of them are clumsy, that including Saly who just mouthed me…." Mindy through another wrench and Saly whimpered. "That's for mouthing." Mindy stated and Saly backed away. Mindy smiled.

Saly and Pansy shared a smile and Mindy gasped and ran away. "Not on me!" Mindy screamed and ducked behind some crates. Everyone else bolted as Pansy started to type on Mindy's computer.

watch?v=hmpGvVd3oBY

Mindy poked her head up and snuck up some stares. "Stupid commercials." Pansy muttered and Mindy said, "My laptop only works for me… Brains, get to working!" (And for your information, whenever my parents try to use our laptop it won't work, but when I threaten to beat it to a pulp it works. It also always works whenever I'm using it. So now I call my laptop Brains.)

The laptop started up and Mindy stated, "I swear that laptop is Brains." She ducked and snickered as the video started. She and other girls popped up and swung back and forward with smiles on their faces, the video projecting below them. They started to sing the girl part and closed their eyes.

They all started laughing and Mindy remained calm as the boy's part was quick to end once more, only smiling. Mindy started to sing again as she continued to sway. Mindy smiled widely as she enjoyed herself. Mindy continued to sing and sway and Pansy said, "Yeah, this is so true for you, Mindy." Mindy glanced at her and her boa slithered down to her. Pansy screamed and ran away with Saly.

The girls rose up and started to sing after the break, but some just started to laugh again. The song ended and Mindy stated, "Pansy, Saly, you two will be lucky if Ratchet doesn't kill you." She pointed behind them and they turned and screamed when they saw Ratchet's alternate mode right in front of them, motor humming dangerously.

"Mindy to the rescue." Mindy muttered and slid down the stair rail. She tackled Pansy and Saly out of the way and they tumbled over one another as Ratchet bolted forward, trying to run Pansy and Saly over. Mindy got up and dusted herself off. "You're welcome." "Thanks." They breathed out.

Mindy rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, but if it happens again I'm just gonna let Ratchet run you over." "You're kidding right?" Saly asked. "Does it look like it?" Mindy replied and Saly shook her head. "Then run." Mindy stated and Pansy and Saly got up and ran away like cowards.

"Cowards." Mindy muttered. She patted Ratchet's hood as she walked by him and said, "That's my ambulance." Ratchet's motor hummed softly in appreciation. Miko was laughing her butt off. She screamed as the boa slithered towards her.

"Fanghigh, stop scaring the guests." Mindy scolded and the snake slithered over to Mindy who picked it up. The snake leaned out and investigated Ratchet. The 'bots had been eerily quiet. Mindy crossed her arms as Fanghigh slid onto Ratchet's hood and said, "I know you can talk, I'm not stupid."

"I for one know that." Ratchet muttered and Mindy looked at him. "Of course you do. Pansy called me an idiot and I proved her wrong, simple as that."

watch?v=qth5oYTYVn8

Some of the boys started to sing. Mindy's friends gathered around her as she tried to walk forward, smiling at her. She just looked at them before passing them. "What's up with her?" Miko questioned and yelped as something landed in front of her. Mindy came right after it.

"Let's just say that she's almost died, like, 2000 times." Trinity stated. Mindy just looked around before picking up the binder that had landed in front of Miko. Miko took it as it was outstretched and looked through it.

"Ouch." Miko gritted out and Jack and Raf looked. Mindy walked away only to be grabbed by someone other than her friends. Mindy stopped and said, "You must be Optimus' holoform." The being nodded. Mindy looked over to her computer when she heard shifting and smiled.

"What do you know? My theory was right." Mindy mused as she looked at Brains standing on the table. He whistled and said, "Wheelie!" a toy truck came driving up to the edge of the stairs and transformed, hopping down on his wheels.

"Here's our owner." Brains stated as he pointed to Mindy who smiled. Wheelie winked at her and Mindy leaned against Ratchet. "Not happening." Mindy stated and Ratchet revved his motor in warning. The boa, Fanghigh, slithered over to her and up her arm.

"Oh come on, we're Autobots too." Wheelie whined. "Do you happen to be the Autobot medic known as Ratchet who kicks tailpipe and can easily crush you and is my crush…?" Mindy slapped her hand over her mouth then muttered, "Slag it!"

Her friends all laughed and she brought out a wrench and tossed it thoughtfully with a sudden evil smile at them. Everyone silenced and Mindy smiled. "That's better." She stated. Ratchet's motor hummed softly as Mindy leaned against him, as if oblivious to the fact that he was her crush. In all truth, he liked her back.

Ratchet's motor purred as he rocked back and forward, rubbing against Mindy's legs. Mindy stroked his hood like you would a cat's back. "Mindy's got doc' 'bot wrapped around her finger." Saly teased. "Heavy metal freak." Mindy replied.

"Too bad there's no slash monkey." Saly and Pansy stated in unison. "It's an answered prayer, one of the great things about dimensions being different." "Just like no Jasper, Nevada?" Roland asked as he walked up. "WHAT?!" Mindy cowered down as she covered her ears and said, "Hello, Mindy to Team Prime, sensitive ears."

Mindy looked at Roland and said, "Wrong place wrong time." "Idiot." "What you say what you are." "I hate you." "Haters gonna hate." Mindy replied. "Exactly how long can this go on?" Raf asked as Mindy and Roland argued. "Who knows? Longest time was 3 hours." Missey stated as her head moved between the arguers.

Mindy got tired of Roland and kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground and Mindy smirked. "Congrats Roland, you just lost feeling in your spike for a while." Mindy stated and Roland whimpered.

watch?v=WND99MwO0GU

Mindy started to sing as she walked away. She swayed as she walked. Brains and Wheelie then started to sing. Mindy held out her hands and they grabbed them. She lifted them on her shoulders and they continued to sing.

Ratchet stared, then soon found himself looking up and down her. Mindy, Brains, and Wheelie smiled as they sang. "What do you know? The transformers movie verse is true." Mindy, Brains, and Wheelie glared at her.

"Former Decepticon on your shoulder." Pansy warned. Wheelie snarled and Pansy backed up. Mindy smiled as she sang. She looked at the little Autobots on her shoulders and smiled wider. They smiled back and nuzzled into her.

Mindy smiled again and they smiled wider. They finished together and laughed. Mindy scratched their helms and they purred. "Autobots: they're gullible." Mindy stated. "We try." Wheelie and Brains stated together. "You really weren't going to use me for spare parts were you?" Brains questioned.

"Just a way to make you work. But please, just work for us." Brains saluted her. Mindy looked back to the Autobots. "Have you seen how high the roof is? You know you can transform." Ratchet was the first one to do so and Mindy nearly fangirl screamed.

Ratchet knelt to her and studied her. His optics flashed purple for a second in an emotion he hadn't had in a long time. The team was bewildered. Mindy and Ratchet remained eye contact for what seemed like an eternity, captivated by each other's eyes/optics.

Ratchet brushed a lock of hair out of her face and Mindy touched his servo with her hand. A charge built up and they flew back from each other, hitting the wall then floor unconscious. Mindy was bleeding from the back of her head. June ran up to her and checked the back of her head.

"She needs to get to the hospital…" "She's a wanted criminal, we all are, she can't!" a little boy stated as he ran up. "Who are you?" "Sanders." "Where's you mom?" he pointed to the 19 year old in front of her. "How old are you?" the little boy held up 4 fingers.

"He'll be… err… 5 soon." Mindy stated as she sat up, clutching the back of her head. "I'll be 20 come a couple of days." She growled as she winced when she touched her wound. "Sanders, can you go get me my kit?" Sanders nodded and ran up the stairs.

He ran down with a small box and held it out. Optimus was trying to wake Ratchet up, without much success might I add. Mindy wet down the rag and wiped away the blood with winces. Sanders helped her up and she walked into a room with him. "Slag!" she growled and Ratchet woke up abruptly.

He sat up a little too quick and growled in pain. "June, could you come here?" June carefully walked in to see Mindy looking at her. She turned her head and June winced, her skull was cracked. June started to wrap her head and Mindy winced as she brushed her head.

June turned her slowly around and asked, "What are you wanted for?" "I killed someone, it was self-defense, but everyone says that I purposely did so. He was gonna rape me… and… he got away with it." Mindy looked at Sanders with a weak smile, he was playing with a rat. "I was only 14 when he raped me, turned 15 just before he was born."

June stroked her back gently and looked around. "Red and white?" "Ratchet." "Ah." Mindy smiled and said as she walked up to Sanders, "Sanders, can you show June what you made?" Sanders smiled and ran into another room. He ran out with a poster board curled up and tied neatly with a bow.

June took up the scroll-like poster and carefully undid the bow. "He gets it from me, I've drawn them myself." Mindy stated as June undid the scroll, looking wide eyed at the drawing of Optimus. "This is amazing, you're both artists?" Mindy nodded with a small smile.

Sanders smiled and Mindy patted his head. "Where do the others live?" "Well, down here is just my and Sanders' little play/studio room. Up-stairs is all the housings, and up in the attic is where me and Sanders sleep." Mindy explained.

Sanders grabbed June's wrist and pulled her into the art studio room and June looked around in awe. Sanders smiled as Mindy blushed when Sanders pulled June over to a picture. "I drew this picture when I was 3, it's of me, Momma, and Ratchet." Mindy smiled softly as she walked up and she explained, "Sanders doesn't have a dad. He wants me and Ratchet to well, get married."

"Now you can, Momma!" "I think we should wait." Mindy stated and ruffled Sanders hair. Mindy knitted her eye brows together and walked over to Sanders', latest drawing. "It's of Ratchet's holoform and you, Momma." Sanders stated.

The 3 jumped when there was a knock on the wall and turned to see Optimus' holoform looking in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but we Autobots and humans need to get back to our dimension." He explained and Sanders froze. "You can't go!" Sanders shouted and clasped onto Optimus.

"You can't. you need to stay." Sanders pleaded. "Ratchet hasn't married my momma yet!" Sanders explained as he clutched onto Optimus' leg. "Sanders, let him go." "No, they need to stay!" Sanders stated as he started to sob. Mindy walked forward and picked up Sanders. Optimus looked down at them and then turned to the door leading to the shop.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to stay." Optimus stated wearily and Sanders looked at him through puffy eyes, crying so much. Optimus yelped as Sanders jumped to him and latched onto him at the chest. "Thank you Optimus!" Sanders stated as he clutched onto him tightly. "He's clingy, leave it at that." Mindy stated and Optimus nodded.

Sanders gasped and ran into the play room and snatched up scroll. "I drew this last year, a couple months after my birthday!" he stated happily as he handed over the drawing. Optimus opened the scroll and looked from it to Sanders. "It's terrific Sanders, how do you draw so well?" "Momma taught me! She said that I had the gene for drawing to come naturally!"

Sanders thought a minute then pressed it back to Optimus as he was holding it out to him. He smiled and said, "You can have it, my Momma has a lot more of my drawings, some of you and also the other Team members." Optimus smiled, his spark warming. "Thank you Sanders." He stated and Sanders smiled.

Mindy looked at June and said, "I'm still teaching him how to draw people, soon he'll be drawing you, Fowler, Miko, Raf, and Jack." "Momma, I'm gonna draw Vince first so we can throw darts at his face." Sanders stated and Mindy laughed.

"Knock, knock, there's a medic ready to talk." Pansy stated as she stuck her head through the door. Mindy knitted her eyebrows together and walked out. She looked up at Ratchet's alternate mode and turned to see his holoform behind her. Sanders ran out and pulled at Ratchet's shirt.

Ratchet looked down at him to see a scroll-like poster board tied with a neat bow in his outstretched hand. Ratchet carefully undid the ribbon and unraveled the scroll and stared at the drawing of his bipedal mode. "You drew this?" he questioned and Sanders smiled and nodded.

"Momma helped me, said I would be an artist like her someday. She draws the Autobots and humans as well. She's still better than me though." Sanders explained. "Keep it." Sanders stated and Ratchet smiled softly and nodded, messing up Sanders' hair playfully.

Sanders giggled then asked, "Will you marry my mommy?" Mindy fainted and Optimus caught her so she wouldn't hit her head. Ratchet chuckled and said, "I already did." "WHAT?!" oh, did Ratchet have some explaining to do.


End file.
